Snuggles to Warm the Spark
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to Always There as Protectors and Guardians by GoldGuardian2418. After a trip cross country, Optimus is having a hard time getting to stasis, and a little girl might have the perfect solution. Rated T for mention of death. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a sequel to GoldGuardian2418's story Always There As Protectors And Guardians, which she has given me permission to do. Samantha Marie Jones and Janet Jones belong to me. The Autobots and other Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. Spoilers to Transformers: The Movie.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snuggles to Warm the Spark<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha Mary Jones was stirred awake from her slumber by the smell of breakfast, sizzling eggs and crisp bacon and sweet waffles. She was instantly up and out of bed, and ran down the stairs, hugging her mother as she was putting the eggs on her daughters plate.<p>

"Good morning, Mommy. Oh boy! Waffles and Bacon!" Samantha smiled as she took her place at the table.

"I see you are ready for breakfast." Janet chuckled as she brought the plate to the table before grabbing her own. "Did you sleep well, honey?"

"Yes, Mommy. I had a dream about the sleepover Optimus and the other Autobots decided to have with all the kids from the movies. I can't help but feel happy whenever I dream about it." Samantha said as she chewed and swallowed a small piece of her waffle. As the mother and daughter ate their breakfast, the tv program they watched was interrupted by a news bulletin. "What's going on?" Samantha asked with her mouth full of her food.

"Let's see." Janet told her child as she went to the television.

_"This just in, we have recieved an report on the team of Autobots. After the premiere of Transformers: The Movie, many children and families have been greatly upset over the content of the film. Many of the Autobots that we have grown to love eversince they arrived in our town, including Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger, and Optimus Prime, were brutally killed on screen in front of children, and many more across this country. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, has reported to our news crew as well as to many of the other major cities of America, that he and a selected group of Autobots will be making a Good Will Trip across our country so that all the children could come and see them. He and his team of Autobots have left just this morning and will be heading to their first destination, Phoenix, Arizona."_

"Oh my! Going all across America, I hope they have all the gas and energon they need to do that. What do you think Samantha?" Janet asked.

"How long will they be gone?" the child asked her mother.

Janet calculated and manage to come up with 6 days. Samantha nodded and put her plate away ion the sink and helped her mother clean up, but deep in her thoughts she was thinking about Optimus and how much he will have to go through, cheering up all the children who saw the movie.

* * *

><p>On the 5th day, Samantha was still wondering on how her friends and surrogate father were doing. So far, they had not contacted the base, but they were spotted on the news, appearing in every city in America, New York City, Columbus, Las Vegas, Sacramento, Los Angeles, Cincinnati, Austin, De Moines, Baton Rouge, Boston, Detroit, Chicago, Concord, Springfield, Trenton, Providence Denver, and several others.<p>

"What'cha doing, Samantha?" Bumblebee asked as he came in and sat next to her.

"I'm wondering how the others are doing. Traveling all across the country and all. They must be tired, especially Optimus." Samantha said as she lifted up her arms, wanting to be held. Bumblebee smiled and picked her up in a hug. "I hop she will be aright. What if they get attacked by angry parents? Or the Decepticons?"

"That'll never happen. I heard that the government is keeping the Autobots safe by driving alongside them, making sure that nothing bad will happen." Bumblebee reassured the little girl with a gentle rub on her head, and it helped, but just a little. He then decided to take her out on a drive across the Autobots territory to maybe clear her head, and Samantha said it was okay.

Even while riding inside of Bumblebee, Samantha was still somewhat deep in thought. Since the Autobots were doing a good deed, they should get a reward for doing it. Especially Optimus, since it was his death in the movie that got several children upset, but what should his reward for cheering all of the children up be? Maybe she would think about it later, because the drive was making her fall asleep and Bumblebee decided to drive her home to her house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Janet got the call that Optimus and his team were back at the boss, and Janet thought it would be a good idea to bring Samantha over after school that day, since she didn't go over to the Ark during school days except Friday's, Saturday's, Sunday's and on off days.<p>

Samantha was indeed very surprise to be taken to the Ark on a Monday and it didn't take her long to find out why. "They are back! I can't wait to see them!" she exclaimed as her mother pulled into the base. Samantha almost tore the car door open as she came out, expecting to see her friends and surrogate father standing there, arms open in welcome.

But they weren't there. Only Bumblebee and Jazz were standing there. "Hey there, baby girl." Jazz smiled.

"Where is Optimus, and Ratchet, and Ironhide, and the others?" Samantha asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"They are in stasis, Samantha. It was a long trip and they are pretty tired." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't realize it." Janet apologized.

Samantha said that it was okay, but in her head she knew that she needed to see Optimus and see if he was alright. Her chance to see that was when her mother was busy talking with Jazz and Bumblebee, and Samantha took that chance to sneak into the hallway that led to the Prime's quarters.

Along the way, Samantha could hear the individual snores of the Autobots that joined Optimus on the Good Will trip; most of the snores ranged from being softly and peaceful to loud, and nasally snoring. Samantha could easily tell who had the loud, nasally snoring, Ironhide. She had to stifle a laugh as she listened to his snoring from his closed door, but quickly went back to reality when she spied the door to Prime's quarters. It was slightly opened instead of closed.

* * *

><p>Prime was doing his best to rest his processor, but the events that took place during the trip he and his men had taken to cheer up the children and families who had seen the Transformers film kept repeating themselves from his head. He could remember the smiles of the children and parents, but also faces of anger and hate, mostly from the adults rather than the children. He sighed and rubbed his face plate in distraught and utter frustration. It was never his idea to have the film version of himself die in front of the audience, so why did the parents blame him? Why? He should have been notified by the director, so then he could have offered a different fate to his film adapted self rather than being killed by his foe.<p>

The sound of something soft landing on the floor caught Optimus off track and he looked over and saw that it was Samantha, laying on her bottom and shaking her head. He figured that she was trying to climb up the berth but was not succeeding very well.

Before she could try again, a large, gentle, blue hand scooped Samantha up and she squeaked in surprise. " Optimus, you're awake. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake anyhow, Samantha." Optimus chuckled softly as he held her to his chest in a hug. "I missed you while me and the others were out."

"I did, too." Samantha said, but then saw that his optics were half awake and half asleep. "What's the matter, Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to fall into stasis but I for some reason can't. I keep remembering the trip and how it went." Optimus answered and laid down and Samantha sat on his chest.

"Wasn't it a great time? Didn't the other kids feel happy to see that you and the others were okay?"

"Oh yes, they were happy to us, but there were others..The adults." Optimus said grimly as his head turned to one side to hide the hurt in his optics. Samantha could see what he was doing and crawled up to the tip of his chest and looked at his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Optimus could tell that ignoring his surrogate daughter was not going to stop, and turned his head to look at her. "Well, little one, despite the many happy children and parents, there were parents that did not have their children attend, due to how heartbroken they were, and they were angry...at me. They kept saying that I was responsible for their children's sadness and isolation. One of them, a father, said that his child was at the moment, locked away in his own bedroom and would never come out, all because I died." he then sighed and his optics now had a very sad expression. "These adults cursed at me..threw rotten tomatoes at me...and I tried to explain that I had no knowledge and I had no part in having myself die, but they did not believe me."

The little girl felt sorry for him and hugged his chest. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Daddy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"For the first time in my stellar cycles, I am not so sure, Samantha." Optimus replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

As he stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, Samantha remembered something that she remembered doing when she was a 3-year-old with her mother. Whenever they both felt unsure or just felt like the day was not very fulfilling, they would gather on the couch and snuggle close together in a mother/daughter bonding sort of way. It soothed Samantha until she grew out of it as she got older, but she felt that Optimus could use a little bit of snuggling himself, even though they were not on a couch.

So, carefully crawling to his stomach, she began to rub her back and side against him, trying to get close to him. This snuggling action brought Optimus back down to earth as he sat up, but did so slowly so as to not harm Samantha, and looked down to where the child was. "And may I ask what you are doing?"

"I did this with my mother when I was younger. It kind of made us both feel better." Samantha said as she snuggled against him again, her hair brushing against his grill, causing him to giggle.

"Careful, I'm sensitive there." Optimus laughed as he began to feel happy again. Maybe what she said was right; maybe snuggles could make others feel better.

So, taking her in his hand, he placed her close to his neck and face so that she could hug him and snuggle against him, and he gentle rubbed his face against her, his nose touching the top of her head, and his mask caressing her cheek and side.

During their snuggle, Optimus had a resolution; maybe not all humans could understand the outcomes of certain events, but when those who have been a part of the outcome they can do all they can to resolve the harm and hurt that may have been brought upon to others. And that's what he did when he did the Good Will trip, but he knew that it would take more than that.

_Perhaps if I can contact the director, maybe we can find a away to further apologize_, Prime thought to himself.

But that would come later, all that mattered to him at the moment was rest, and in the further days and years to come, continue to be the leader to the Autobots, and to be the role model and father figure to not only Samantha Mary Jones, but to all the children of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here is my latest story. I hope you enjoyed it. A special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping out, and I hope that you enjoy this gift after doing the request I asked of you. You truly are a great friend. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I just keep having this thought of adding one more cute chapter, and after some thinking I have decided to add just one last chapter, filled with a incredibly adorable father/daughter moment I just couldn't resist passing up. Get ready to squeal and giggle!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>Optimus was finally feeling refreshed after his optics opened, after getting some much needed rest from the long trip he and his Autobots had made, and was ready to get back to work.<p>

However, as he was about to rise, he heard a small snore on his chest. He looked over at his chest, and smiled behind his mask. It was Samantha. He had almost forgotten that she came over to his room to help him rest himself by snuggling against him in a daughter-like way. Optimus could not help but shake his head and silently chuckle at the adorable sight of the little human child, holding onto him like a newborn baby. However, he needed to return to his duties as leader, but he didn't want to disrupt her. What was he going to do?

That's when he noticed from underneath his gaze, he saw the small green eyes of Samantha looking up at him, but as his head went back to look at her, she quickly closed her eyes and snored as if she was asleep. Samantha had already been awake before Prime, but decided to be playful and stay on him by clutching at his armor.

Optimus Prime gently grasped the child and tried to pry her off, but she just wouldn't let go. "Samantha, it's time for me to get back to work. Please awake." he cooed, and he could hear her giggling from her closed mouth, a beaming smile on her face. "Oh, I see what you are doing. Playing possum on me? Well, I know how to wake up possums like you."

Samantha was suddenly bursting with laughter as she felt Prime's gentle fingers poking her sides, causing her to let go and was quickly scooped up and started laughing again as Optimus began tickling her stomach with a fore finger. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDY, STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" she squealed and giggled wildly as she tried to breaks free, but it was hopeless.

"Sorry, but since you didn't wake up when I asked you, you get tickled at all three places, the stomach, underarms, and your little feet. Cootchie coothcie cootchie coo!" Prime cooed teasingly as his finger wiggled faster and Samantha screamed in wild laughter.

After giving her stomach a good tickle session, Prime switched her upside down and began taking off her shoes and socks, all while being careful to not pinch her toes. Then, placing the shoes and socks next to him, he started to tickle Samantha's soft, and very ticklish soles, moving his finger up and down and side to side. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle! What ticklish feet you have, Samantha. And look at your toes wiggle. They must love it when I tickle the feet."

Samantha was now waving her arms around while screaming with crazy giggles. "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it!" Samantha squealed again, but her pleas were left unanswered and her feet playfully suffered their ticklish fate.

Finally, Prime gently had her pinned to the berth by holding her wrists above her head with one hand, and soon resumed ticking her, this time on her underarms with to of his fingers gently jabbing and wiggling into them.

"AAHHH! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO NO! NOT THERE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the little girl screamed with happy tears in her eyes as she felt the explosive ticking sensation in her little armpits, but she was having a lot of fun and continued laughing, much to the Prime's delight.

"That's it, good girl. Laugh and succumb to my tickles. You love it when I tickle you, don't you? Yes you do. Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Prime gently teased and crooned as he continued his ticklish attack on little Samantha's armpits, until he heard her coughing and immediately stopped, lifting her up to his chest and began to rub her back to help her calm down.

"Wow! That...really...tickled...but..it ...was..fun!" Samantha gasped but smiled as she nuzzled against Optimus. "Sorry if I didn't wake up, I was only playing.

"I know, child. I know." Optimus chuckled as he brought her to his face, where he retracted his mask and kissed her in a fatherly way, and she returned it with a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's get back to the others. I'm sure your mother might be wondering where you are, Samantha."

Samantha agreed and she held onto his neck as he walked out of the room, and out into the hallway, where all their friends were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(How was it? Was it adorable or what? I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, EmeraldMoonGem, G1Bumblebeegirl101 and BBPRIMEFAN101, I have ran out of PMs at the moment and will have to wait until tomorrow for them to be back to normal. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
